Tall, Dark and Handsome
by jo-knee
Summary: Sheridan Crane moves home just in time to take care of her baby sister and herself while Harmony's Hunk Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald is ready to cut loose. Rated R for future chapters.


**Tall, Dark and Handsome**   
_Prologue_

Sheridan, what kind of man do you want?" Gwen asked quizzically. 

"Tall, dark and handsome. That's all I want Gwen. Why do I always end up with pretty boys? With their sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I am so sick of it." 

"When you say blonde hair and blue eyes, do you mean like Ethan? Because I love Ethan and HE loves ME!" 

"It may be fine for you Gwen, but I need something more. I need passion, lust and love. I can't go one playing all of these games just to please Father." 

"Father only wants what's best for all of us. You, me and Lauren." 

"Lauren is a baby and Father doesn't have to worry about her. She's 3 for heaven's sake." 

"Not for long. She will grow fast and before you know it she'll be in the same situations as   
you and I" 

"Fat chance, she's Daddy's Little Girl." 

"Whatever Sheri. I have to go meet Ethan for lunch." 

"Go. Have fun. I'll just stay here and wallow in self-pity. Don't worry about me, please." 

"Funny. You know that you are welcome to join us." 

"Bye Gwen." with that Sheridan was basically pushing Gwen up the stairs and out of her cottage. 

"Bye. I'll see you later." 

Sheridan let out a sigh as she closed the door behind her sister. "Finally," she said as she walked down 3 steps into an open living room, or what would become the living room. "Some peace and quiet."   


~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~

  
_Chapter 1_   


Sheridan Crane, daughter to Julian and Elizabeth Crane, sister of Gwendolyn Crane and Lauren Crane, just moved back home from university. A qualified teacher. Her father told her that he would have the cottage ready for her, boy was she wrong. The place was bare except for everything Sheridan brought home from school. Sheridan thought to herself that she should sue her father for breech of contract, but instead she would just use his credit card to furnish and de-uglify the place.   
That will do. Now which one? Sheridan chose her Platinum Amex.   
She dug through one of her boxes marked school and found a pen and some paper to make a list, a list of all the things that need to be done as well as a small drawing of the cottage, sort of a floor plan so to speak.   
  
  


Sheridan Crane ~ Cottage 

Need:   
Paint (Purple, Blue, Gold, Green)   
Things to paint with   
Furniture   
Bathroom Items   
Gardening tools   
Flowers (Ask Pilar to help!)   
Kitchen Items   


When Sheridan was finished her drawing and writing down the things that she would need, she freshened up and was out the door in a flash. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

2:30, no wonder why she was hungry. After shopping non-stop for 4 hours she did break out with kind of a hunger. "Book Cafe." Sheridan said aloud to herself as she saw the quaint little place on her way to the hardware store. She was supposed to meet one of Pilar's children so he could help her with all of her needs. Only, he just called her cell and told her that he had to work later than expected. Oh, joy, how was she supposed to know what stuff was right and what stuff was wrong? "I am hungry" said Sheridan. She decided to stop for a little while and grab a quick bite. She opened the door to look around, hardly anyone was there. She walked up to the counter and was greeted by one of the most pleasant smiles.   
"Yo, how may I help ya?" a young black man asked, Sheridan thought his name tag said Chad but she wasn't sure. "Yes," Sheridan began, "I'll have a coffee, black with 2 sugars and a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese." "Coming right up." the young man answered back. "Just go sit down and I'll bring it over to ya." "Thanks." she replied as she went to sit down at one of the empty tables.   
Sheridan has now been sitting at the table for about 15 minutes after she finished eating hoping to gain more energy to shopping when her mother and baby sister Lauren show up. Don't ask her why, she thought that Crane's didn't mix with locals, but oh well, who cares. "I just hope they don't see . . ."   
"Serwaden, Serwaden." her little sister began to say each time her voice going an octave higher. 

"Sheridan, darling," her mother started, "What are you doing here?" 

"Well mother, I was out shopping but I became hungry." 

"Oh, I see. Um, could you watch Lauren for me? Please?" 

"I . . " 

" Great thanks. I'll pick her up from the cottage tomorrow morning. You don't mind now do you?" 

"Well, . . ." 

"I Love you, Love you too Lauren, baby. Ta-Ta." her mother finished waving goodbye and never letting Sheridan get a word in edgewise.   
After getting Lauren a glass of chocolate milk and a chocolate chip cookie, they were off. 

"Where are we doin'?" 3 year old Lauren asked. 

"Well, baby, we are going to walk to the furniture store and spend some of daddy's money. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Damn." he thinks to himself as he walks by, she was fine. Too bad she's married. I wonder who the lucky fella is?   
Well, whoever he is, he is one lucky bastard. Luis had to control himself. He was turning green over a woman he has never even met before.   
Luis reaches into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone only to find out that Hank had wanted him to meet him and Ethan at the double h's - translation Home Hardware. The place that all three meet every week hoping that whatever they feel the need to build, they could find the items and also to pick up a few chicks on the way. Only now, Luis was the only one left to pick up a "chick" so to speak. Ethan had his new rich girlfriend and Hank had Beth, Luis' ex. Joy! when was it going to be his turn. He knew that Hank proposed to Beth last week and Ethan had a ring burning a deep hole in his pocket. When would he find love? When? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lauren and Sheridan went into the hardware store and were so confused that Sheridan had to find someone to help her. She knew that by now Pilar's son would be free but she really didn't feel like bothering a man she never knew so she asked one of the clerks in hopes that she could find someone to help. 

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

~~~~~

CHAPTER 2 

Luis arrives at the meeting place and finds Hank and Ethan waiting for him. "Hey guys." Luis says as he approaches them. They both say their hellos and do their handshakes ten they go scanning the aisles hoping that they could be inspired by something.   
Something catches the corner of Luis' eye, it was that beautiful woman from the Book Cafe, what was she doing here? Oh yeah, that's right, spending "Daddy's money". Why did he get . . . . 

"Luis, buddy." Hank says as he punches Luis' left arm. 

"What did you do that for?" Luis asks. 

"What are you looking at, you just completely zoned out when Ethan was talking about an idea to make something for our women and Pilar." Hank replies trying to figure out what Luis was staring at. 

"Excuse me for a minute guys," Luis says to Ethan and Hank without waiting for a reply and setting off in the direction of the beautiful blonde from earlier. 

"That boy is profoundly screwed up!" says Ethan to Hank when Luis left them in search of the mystery person. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hi" Luis says to the young woman. "My name's Luis. Do you need any help?" 

"Hello, I'm Sheridan and this," Sheridan replies as she places the palm of her hand on Lauren's head "is Lauren. And yes, I wouldn't mind a little help, frankly, I have no idea what I'm doing." 

"Well, I would be glad to help you." 

"Thank you." Sheridan says with a smile. 

"Anytime." he replies also with a smile plastered on his face. "So, what do you need?" 

"Well," Sheridan says as she pulls her small list out of her purse. "I need these things here." 

"Ok, is the paint for indoors?" 

"Yes." 

"This way" Luis says as he leads Sheridan around the hardware store picking up everything she needed. A nice goldish paint for the living room, forest green for the bath, blue for the kitchen and deep purple for the bedroom. After all the paint was found and stirred, ready to take home, Luis and Sheridan were looking at wallpaper with little Lauren. 

"Serwaden, I dotta go pee." Lauren interrupts holding her little hands criss-crossed over her stomach. 

Sheridan asks Luis to wait for a moment while she finds a bathroom for Lauren and then they'll be back. Luis agrees by shaking his head yes and then he turns to look at the wallpaper samples.   
A few minutes they return with Lauren looking as happy as ever and Sheridan looking tired. 

"Are you alright Sheridan?" Luis asks his voice full of concern, for her. 

Sheridan squats down to Lauren's height, "Lauren, baby, go play in the kid toy place over there and then I'll come and get you when it's time to go home. Ok?" Sheridan hopeful that her answer would be yes. 

"Otay, Serwaden." Lauren replies and then goes to play still in view of Luis and Sheridan 

"Well, Luis, do you really want to know the truth?" 

"Yes." Luis says trying to sound as sincere as possible. 

"Well," Sheridan starts and then takes a deep breath, " First of all, today I was supposed to meet with my former nanny's son here, but he called and said that he had to work. Then I went to the Book Cafe after shopping for four hours at the Furniture Barn, then my mother showed up with Lauren and never let me get out that I was too busy to look after her. I love her and all, but she is a tall order, always busy and it gets tiresome watching over someone else's child. Then I had to lug her with me here to try to find whatever the hell I needed and then I met you and you helped and well, I'm just tired out. Not to mention the fact that I only have her with me because our mother wants to go meet with her 'business' partner and you know what that means. She's with me until tomorrow afternoon." Sheridan begins to talk again but her cell phone rings. "Just a sec Luis, I'll be right back." 

Sheridan turns now with her back facing Luis. "Sheridan Crane. . . . . . . . . . yes . . . . . . . .no. . . . . .. I can't mother . . . . . . .. I'm just . . . . . Monday? . . . . . . no, I can't . . . . .fine . . . . . . bye." 

"Luis," Sheridan says now facing him again," Make that Monday morning."   
"Oh, Sheridan I'm sorry. Let me take you and Lauren to my home for a snack and then I'll come over and help you, if you'd like." 

"I would, but I don't know you that well." 

"No, but you know my mother." 

Sheridan looks puzzled and begins to ponder who his mother is. Luis interrupts her thoughts. "I'm really sorry that I had to work earlier." 

"You, you're Pilar's son?" Sheridan asks as though it was impossible. 

"Yes, and I think that she made some cookies last night." 

"Just let me get Lauren and I'll be right back then we can go and put this on daddy's Amex and go for some cookies.   


~~~~~

Sheridan follows Luis to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home with Lauren for some milk and cookies. What a man, thinks Sheridan. Tall, dark and handsome, I wonder what he would be like . . . . As Sheridan's daydreams diffuse she realizes where she is and what she's there for.   
She gets out of her car and goes to get Lauren from the back seat as Luis is unlocking the front door. He comes over to tell Sheridan that the door is open and sees that she is having a little trouble trying to get a sleeping Lauren out of the back seat of the car. He offers to help and gently lifts the sleeping child out of the car and brings her inside the house. Luis asks Sheridan if she wants him to put her on a bed to sleep. She agrees and they head towards his bedroom to put Lauren down to continue her nap.   
Little did they know that his mother, Pilar, would be entering the house as they were departing from his bedroom.   
"Dios Mio" Pilar whispers when she sees Luis and a young blonde woman leaving his bedroom. She sneaks downstairs and sets down at the kitchen table. 

"Pilar, it is so good to see you." Sheridan says as she and Luis enter the kitchen and runs over to envelope Pilar in a hug. 

"Sheridan, mi hija, how are you? When did you get back? What are you doing here? Pilar asks never stopping to take a breath. 

"Pilar, slow down." Sheridan says, "And to answer your questions, great, this morning and cookies." 

At Sheridan's last response Pilar let a slight giggle go forth. "Cookies?" she asked. 

"Yes, Pilar, cookies. Luis helped me out today at the hardware store and he offered cookies to Lauren and myself." 

"Lauren?" 

"Yes, Mother dropped her off before another one of her rendezvous with a perspective client. I have her until Monday." 

"Oh, Sheridan, I am sorry. Where is Lauren?" 

"She's upstairs in my bed Mama." Luis replies. 

"Ok, then, we wont wake her. Just take some cookies with you when she wakes up." Pilar rises from her chair and goes to the counter leaving Luis and Sheridan to talk amongst themselves. Pilar wonders what they could be talking about but decides that it is best not to interrupt them and if they want her to know, they'll tell her. Yes, that's the best thing to do. 

"Pilar." Sheridan says, bringing Pilar back to the real world for a while. "Do you mind watching Lauren for about 15 minutes so that Luis and I can go and drop off the things I got today at the store? I promise that we'll be right back. I'll even pay you for babysitting." 

"Sheridan, mi hija. Don't worry about anything. I can watch Lauren for the afternoon, you and Luis go do want you need to and go get something to eat, as sort of a get-to-know-each-other-better   
dinner. She'll be fine and if she wakes up we will watch a movie and eat cookies and drink milk." 

"Pilar, I love you! You are such a godsend. we will be back soon. That is if you don't mind." 

"No, I do not mind at all." 

"Come on Sheridan. We have a lot to do before we go to dinner, Luis gently places his hand on the small of her back and guides her out to her car. From there they arrive at Sheridan's Cottage and begin to unload everything that she bought at the hardware store; the paint, the brushes and rollers and even wallpaper and border. Oh, boy, does she ever have a lot of work to do. 

"Luis, um, if you're not going to be busy this weekend .... if you are, that's ok....... would you please ........ I mean, could you help me with painting and decorating and things, cause I really have no idea how to do it and I would like to take part." Sheridan says to him on the short ride to her cottage. "I would really appreciate it." she continues, her big blue eyes penetrating his soul. 

"I'd love to." Luis replies still lost in her crystal eyes. 

Luis and Sheridan arrive at her cottage, unlock, unload and enter. Luis notices that her place is completely bare except for the few boxes marked clothes, computer, TV, vcr/movies, books and school in the center of the living room. They sure did have a lot to do for one week-end. 

"Sheridan, where are you staying? You know, until this place is livable." Luis asks. 

"Well, I planned on staying at the B&B. I can't stand the mansion. It's just too big. I still manage to get myself lost inside." Sheridan stifles a giggle, "It just isn't for me." 

"I'm sure that Mama wont mind it if you stayed at the house with us, you know, until you're settled in. She used to tell me all of the time that you were like a daughter to her. She loves you so much and I'm sure she wouldn't mind Lauren either. I would be like Tony and Angela's daughter Marie was staying with us, only she's 5 and has dark hair and green eyes." Luis rambled on. 

"I'll think about it. But now we have to unload the rest of the paint and get ready to go eat." Sheridan takes Luis by the hand and guides him out to her Land Rover. What a woman, to have a mother like hers and an idiot for a father, I, frankly am surprised that she is so content. So full of love. I wonder what it would be like to love her, to be loved by her. To make love to her, with her. Oh, God Luis, you have got to stop this. You just met her for heaven's sake. Calm down boy. Get over it. Just get the paint inside. After Luis' internal talk down, he got himself under control and unbeknownst to him Sheridan was doing the same thing. He heard her sharp intake of breath and wondered what could she be thinking, surely it wasn't the same things that he was thinking about earlier. 

"I'll go get ready Luis, then we can go." Sheridan takes a suitcase into the bedroom and begins digging through it. "Luis," she hollers out, "Where are we going to go?" 

"What?" Luis yells back. 

When he sees Sheridan come from her bedroom in her black skirt and lace bra he nearly fainted. "I said, where are we going. I need to know what to change into." When she placed her hands on her luscious curves, Luis' eyes fell. "Umm...... you choose." Luis said with a deep shade of blush on his cheeks. 

"You know, Lauren loves McDonalds, lets just go there and get some take-out for all of us. We can go back to your house and eat it there. You don't mind do you?" Sheridan asked noticing how Luis eyes never once left the floor. "Yep, sounds good." 

"I'll be five minutes. Just let me throw on a t-shirt and shorts." 

A few minutes later Sheridan came out looking good in a tight red crew neck tee with black cut-off jean shorts, Luis thought that he would die on the spot, how could a simple t-shirt and shorts do that to him?  "Shall We?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   " And so I'm back here in Harmony sitting with you, drinking something that tastes disgusting."  an obviously half sloshed Sheridan Crane said with a sly smile playing upon her full luscious lips. 

"Whoa, Nelly. Slow down Sheridan. For someone who doesn't like it you really can put it back." An astonished Luis says as if he had never seen a woman drink, allot, before. Shaking his head slightly as Sheridan opened another bottle of Keith's. 

   "What's-s-s-s  wong Ulis?" Sheridan said, or tried to say as she walked closer and sat on the crate next to him in her empty cottage. 

"You're drunk Sheridan." Luis says just before he takes another drink and almost spits it out. "What are you doing?" he asks wide eyed as Sheridan gets off or her crate next to him and straddles his legs and lowers her head so they are at eye level.

"Sittin'. What are you doin?" a very tipsy Sheridan replies with a gleam in her bright blue eyes as her lips descend upon his in a lustful kiss.

"Mmmmm Sheridan. STOP!" Luis says in a whisper. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"Yes I do! But hopefully it'll be the other way around…. you know ….. you…….inzide of me."

"Oh God!" Luis moans in pleasure as Sheridan gets up off of his lap and brings him to his feet before she leads him to her.


End file.
